


Грехи отцов

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [8]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: исчезновение капитула космического десанта нельзя не заметить, особенно если у этого капитула есть наследники. Эллисон Грус, капеллан-секутор ордена Крестоносцев, возвращается в Новый Салим. Он хочет узнать, что стало с основателями.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Грехи отцов

Автор - Manitu  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?s=&showtopic=235574&view=findpost&p=4300596  
Соавтор - СТЕРХ

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой. Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены. Но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было когда-то в момент основания.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
\- Диего Руис - адмирал флота,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - капитан эсминца "Старый Сокол", "адмирал пиратского флота",  
\- Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
\- Сердце Льва - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Птичьи Кости - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Болотная Жаба - знаменосец восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Ленивый Кот - госпитальер восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-посланник, секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит.

Инквизиция  
Натаниэль Роуэн – великий инквизитор, Ордо Маллеус,  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караула Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
\- Сергей Манитов - полковник 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Михаил Северин - журналист и личный летописец полковника Манитова, 1-ая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
\- Жак Ламьер, капитан фрегата "Красотка Бакки", вольный торговец Сегментум Темпестус.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла. 

Проклятые и потерянные  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон,  
\- Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Грехи отцов

1  
Новый Салим. Крепость-монастырь Храмовая Гора.  
Бальтазар Хаак тихо выругался – он едва не свалился с покатого камня. Прыгнул, еще раз, потом встал на ровную поверхность и, наконец, перевёл дух. Казалось, здешняя пыль пробилась сквозь фильтры шлема, забила ноздри и застряла в зубах. Пересиливая желание снять шлем, неофит огляделся. Да, он знал старую историю о четырех чудовищах. Всепожирающая смерть, жуткий голод, кровавая война, тихая болезнь. Четыре всадника, четыре образа ненависти.  
В этом мире господствовали смерть и война.  
Шрапнель, осколки, всё смешалось с пылью. Воронки от снарядов, обугленная от гранат земля. Финальным аккордом тишина, заполнившая пространство вокруг. Тишина как крышка саркофага мёртвого проклятого мира. Только тени вокруг, тени забытых времён.  
Такой тенью для Бальтазара был десантник, закованный в тёмную броню, стоявший неподалеку. Он заметил неофита, подозвал ближе. Десантник перехватил болтер и спрыгнул с камня. Хаак спешил, шлем костяного цвета, шлем капеллана, исполненный в форме лика Великого Мертвеца, взывал к повиновению и почтению.  
Эллисон Грус наклонился и поднял из серой пыли шлем терминатора. Крепко сделанный, мощный, непоколебимый и стойкий – триумф красоты. Всё в прошлом. Теперь и ремесленник, и носитель артефакта мертвы. Воин, который когда-то использовал эту часть брони, погиб от осколка ракеты. Кусок железа пробил шлем и ударил Ангела Смерти прямо в темя.  
Смерть всегда срезает, словно ловкий крестьянин колосья. В этот раз колосьями стали космические десантники.  
"Хороший конец для уважаемого воителя", – подумал капеллан.  
К сожалению, он не мог сказать того же о крепости-монастыре. Когда давным-давно он проходил обучение в стенах Храмовой Горы. Посвящение, имплантация, гипнотерапия и упражнения. Обо всём Эллисон вспоминал с улыбкой, несмотря на тяжесть испытаний.  
"Славные годы…Добро пожаловать домой, Эллисон Грус".  
Последнее воспоминание о цитадели Бледных Крестоносцев – красочное сравнение замка с ощетинившимся иглами копьеобразом. В обычном состоянии многочисленные пушки Храмовой Горы скрывались в крепостных стенах или под землёй, но когда Крестовый Поход Эврара покидал родину, магистр ордена, Жак Молье, распорядился устроить салют. Тяжелая длань бога войны не прекращала бить в набат с того события целое столетие и привела к тому, что у Бледных Крестоносцев появился наследник в Сегментум Солар.  
Теперь десятки орудий были изуродованы взрывами, другие вообще перестали существовать, их гнёзда пустовали. Крепостные стены, некогда бросавшие вызов галактике, помрачнели и обвалились. Молот орбитального удара не придал заготовке форму, а только размазал её по наковальне Нового Салима. Крепость-монастырь с её величественными куполами и хищными шпилями потеряла былое очарование. Война безжалостно опустошила цитадель. Сейчас здесь царствовал безумный ветер, который поднимал в бесконечное странствие тонны серого песка.  
– Вы звали меня, брат-капеллан? – высокий неофит в почтении застыл за три шага от Эллисона.  
– Нашёл что-нибудь, Бальтазар?  
– Только подобное вашей находке,– неофит приблизился к капеллану и после некоторой паузы добавил, – в низине сгоревший ленд-спидер.  
– Узнаешь цвета? – капеллан передал шлем Бальтазару.  
– Бледный орден…– начал сбивчиво неофит.  
– Правильно, – это было похоже на похвалу, но в голосе капеллана искаженного динамиками череполикой маски не было чувств – Уроки примаса никогда не проходят мимо ушей.  
Шлем перекочевал в руки капеллана, и Грус вновь задумчиво повертел его в руках. Неофит немой статуей застыл рядом, не позволяя себе нарушать течение мысли Эллисона.  
"Здесь сражались Ангелы Смерти. Никто другой не смог бы уничтожить орден-основатель! Что мы ищем здесь? И что найдем, в конце концов? Боль, смерть? Наследие?"  
– Секутор, – в бусинке вокс-приёмника раздался голос сержанта Тристана Мальдонадо, – внутри крепости мы нашли кое-что отличное от обломков.  
Капеллан с почтением положил шлем терминатора в песок, после чего приказал неофиту следовать за собой.  
Вокруг когда-то бушевала битва, ее следы повсюду. Обломки оружия, воронки. Мудрая природа через некоторое время разрушит следы войны. Они пропадут под одеялом из пыли и времени, их занесут бесконечные волны серого песка…  
У ног чёрных фигур с серебряными крестами Эллисон разглядел человеческое тело. Видавший виды скафандр был раздавлен и разорван в области горла. Сквозь прозрачную маску на Груса взирала ещё не до конца разложившаяся голова.  
– Ещё около сотни то тут, то там. Разнокалиберное оружие, разнообразная броня. Ни символов, ни знамён, – доложил гигант в силовых доспехах с многочисленными печатями чистоты.  
– Грабители могил, Тристан – предположил Эллисон. – Они прибыли сюда уже после того, как Храмовая Гора пала. Вопрос только в том, кто их убил.  
– Больше половины изрезали боевыми ножами или поломали руками. Остальные разорваны болт-снарядами. Работа Астартес, – сказал брат-сержант.  
– Хоть какая-то зацепка. Продолжить обыск, – приказал капеллан. – Здесь должны быть подземные ходы. Оттуда наши братья собирались проводить контратаки в случае захвата цитадели. В бой не вступать. Докладывать сиюминутно. Возьмите неофита с собой.  
Мальдонадо ободряюще ткнул кулаком в наплечник Бальтазара.  
Боевые братья продолжили поиск. Они ушли, оставив капеллана одного. Эллисон погрузился в тяжкие думы. Он не собирался возвращаться на Грааль ни с чем, но вот стать вестником гибели ордена-основателя он не хотел.  
Исчезновение архива, разговор с примасом и магистром, все это смешалось в клубок из домыслов, противоречий и фактов. Перед посещением адептов Святой Конгрегации, орден должен был посетить Новый Салим. Именно Крестоносцы сделали первый шаг, к добру ли?  
"И что мы тут нашли?"  
Только один вывод долбил страшным молотом, забивая веру в лучшее. Все данные о Бледных Крестоносцах бесследно пропали, архив ордена беспардонно ограбили. Это наводило Груса на неприятные мысли.  
"Неужели ересь?! Помилуй Император!"

2  
Боевая баржа "Шарлеруа", близ планеты Ицамна.  
Космос необъятен.  
Яркие квазары, звёзды, а тем более планеты – маленькие точки в бесконечной безнадежности. Её подкрепляют сваями тишина и волшебство создателя абсолютной тьмы.  
Но космос отнюдь не пустое пространство. Космос как муравейник населён мириадами живых существ. Охотниками и жертвами, убийцами и благородными воителями. Они рождаются и умирают, воюют и строят, там, в вечной темноте, едва освещаемые и согреваемые звёздами. Бороздят Море Душ на крохотных судёнышках. Пусть не первопроходцы, пусть они не люди Золотой Эпохи, но защищают то, что должны защищать. Сражаются ради того, что построили предки.  
Один из таких кораблей, украшенный символами Империума, грозным двуглавым орлом и серебристым крестом на темной броне выскользнул из небольшого облака астероидов. Медленно и внушительно он проплыл мимо жёлтого карлика, который на миг вырвал из темноты космоса рубленые формы космической баржи. Вырвал и тут же отпустил, ибо корабль попал в следующее облако космического мусора. Словно хищник, он крался к цели, скрываясь во всепоглощающей темноте и безмятежной зыби.  
В одной из многочисленных кают, на первый взгляд, скромных, не украшенных ничем кроме десятка свечей в золотистых подсвечниках, близ алтаря Рогала Дорна, стоял космический десантник в облачении боевого священника.  
Приятный свет, шедший от свечей, озарял немногочисленное окружение каюты. Тут находился резной стол белого дерева. Крепкий, будто литой металлический стул. Пол здесь был сложен из доски с затейливой резьбой.  
Паркет тихо постанывал под весом капеллана. Хотя последний только легкими движениями при помощи гасильника тушил "черныши" свечей близ образа Примарха, казалось, еще секунда, и паркет не выдержит тяжести.  
– Итак, скоро, – голос разрезал тишину каюты и затих, утонул в темноте.  
Странное дело, кроме человека в силовых доспехах никого здесь не было. Священник разговаривал сам с собой. Мгновение спустя он продолжил:  
– Мы найдем то, что искали. Будут ли ответы на вопросы такими, какими хотим услышать мы или подозрения подтвердятся? Будет ли новый брат настоящим другом? Или мы расстанемся так, как будто двести лет не срок и вообще сделаем вывод, что лучше бы этой встречи не было.  
Капеллан погасил последнюю свечу и надменное, чуть грубое лицо Дорна ушло в тень. Новые черты, брошенные темнотой, смягчили образ Примарха, он как будто стал выглядеть моложе.  
Капеллан вздохнул, долгий ритуал закончен. Предстояла небольшая молитва о спасении и помощи в деле.  
Преуспеет ли он в нем? Поможет ли в миссии Покровитель?  
Он выбрал те строфы, что заучил еще в начале пути, делая первые шаги на пути Защитника Человечества. Произнеся первый отрывок, боевой священник услышал, как тихой змеей зашелестела переборка каюты.  
Дверь отползла в сторону, в каюту проник яркий свет, шедший из коридора. На пороге стоял высокий грозный человек в скарамангии тёмного цвета. Он словно бы рассматривал шепчущего священника. Наконец, тяжело вздохнув, прервал молитву капеллана.  
– Простите, секутор. Ицамна. Расчётное время до посадки пятьдесят три терранские минуты.  
Его голос звучал искренне, нотки вины перевешивали важную новость. Нечасто от этого сурового воина можно было услышать извинение.  
– Спасибо, Тристан. Готовь братьев к высадке. Наденьте парадные платья.  
Капеллан обернулся к образу Дорна и закончил, наконец, молитву.  
Пятьдесят три минуты и ответы.  
Ответы на все вопросы, которые он постарается задать обретенным братьям, или тем, на кого указал инквизитор.  
С чего же все началось? Почему такая дорога показалась правильной? Вопросы, вопросы.  
В игре света и тени Дорн будто бы улыбнулся, подбадривая священника. 

Святой всегда умел читать мысли и поддерживал отважных.  
Так говорил примас.

3  
Грааль, крепость Крестоносцев.  
Человечество всегда чтило героев. Чем больше жертв тот или иной народ положил на алтарь победы, тем величественней памятники. Можно вспомнить монументы Гефарии, Сплетение Судеб на Сцилле, Бессмертное Пламя Порт-Артура, древо Иридии, стелы на Туле и многое другое. Бесконечные изображения на иконах, неугасающий святой огонь и, конечно, титанические изваяния.  
Император заложил в космического десантника чтить своих героев, ведь они – продолжение людского рода. Аллея Славы любого ордена – сосредоточие лучших сынов. Для пути праведности выбирают только лучшие и богато освещаемые места твердынь.  
Здесь почитаемые статуи, отделанные самыми дорогими металлами, подпирают свод цитадели.  
Здесь благочестие и пафос сплелись в единое целое, и если повезет вам, паломнику, то увидите, как десантники поют оды великим воинам древности.  
Здесь хранится память.  
Здесь на заливаемой светом Аллее стояли три статуи.  
Император, Рогал Дорн и Первый Магистр.  
Среди статуй затаилась тишина, нарушаемая, едва слышимыми, щелчками уродов-сервиторов. Они готовились омывать ноги Примарха.  
Однако если последовать за парящим сервочерепом чуть дальше и идти мимо бесконечной Аллеи, в ложе Совета Ордена и Магистра, направляя стопы мимо стягов, бесконечных штандартов и орденских реликвий, то там, в конце коридора, довольно шумно.  
Там за большой, в четыре человеческих роста, приоткрытой дверью, люди, а не безмолвные статуи, столкнулись в споре.  
– Мы предоставили всё по запросу! Сделали всё! Что же получили?! – человек, кому принадлежал громоподобный голос, в котором читался нарастающий гнев, казалось, не слушал собеседников.  
– Лорд-защитник знает о наших сомнениях, как и командование сектора, – парировал второй голос, спокойный и преисполненный достоинства.  
– Да что творится, в конце концов, Сиуф?!  
– Мы попросили помощи у Роуэна. Лорд Натаниэль нам должен, помните происшествие на Палестре? – вставил третий. Он в отличие от двух говоривших явно был моложе.  
– Ещё одна крыса?! – грубо заметил первый голос.  
– Маргат, Инквизиция…– попытался успокоить его второй голос. Он стал ещё холоднее.  
– Да закройте же, наконец, дверь, Эллисон! – взорвался тот, кому принадлежал первый голос. – Я спрашиваю вас, братья. Спрашиваю тех, на кого была возложена честь, встретить ищеек. Да во имя Примарха… я... я… поверить не могу!  
Второй магистр задыхался от гнева. Он обрушил тяжелый стальной кулак на стол. Конструкция жалобно заскрипела и сложилась как карточный домик.  
Маргат де Крак – великан даже по меркам Космического десантника, он на две головы превосходил любого Ангела Смерти. Однако двое его собеседников, что сейчас сдерживали гнев второго магистра, казалось, ничуть не смутились. Они прекрасно знали, что Маргат скоро успокоится и погрузится в то флегматичное состояние, в котором он пребывал почти всегда.  
Гости позволили титану выразить гнев и строптивость.  
– Всё… мой старый друг? – наконец подал голос худощавый космический десантник со струпьями на лице. – Теперь я могу говорить?  
Де Крак шагнул навстречу, заслоняя пространство вокруг.  
– Примас…примас, – латная перчатка вновь обратилась в кулак. Второй десантник явно моложе двух спорщиков, с яркими зелёными, "ведьмины" глазами, прикрыл собрата, но тот, кого назвали примасом, мягко придержал его за руку.  
– Бей смело, – холодно заметил космический десантник. – Магистру стол еще нужно доломать.  
Де Крак, казалось, чуть расслабился. Улыбнулся и разжал кулак.  
– Прости, Сиуф.  
– Не нужно извинений, командир. За это всех нас надо высечь, – Сиуф ди Раймонд, примас–капеллан ордена Крестоносцев вымученно усмехнулся. – Давай дослушаем секутора. Он же первым встретил инквизиторов и, впоследствии, проводил в архивы.  
– Говори, брат Эллисон, – кивнул магистр зеленоглазому десантнику. Тот начал свой монолог спокойно, без надрыва. Факты, только факты.  
Нет, он, конечно, вносил своё мнение. Однако такое же спокойное, как ровное дыхание спящего кверлинга. Без обид и оскорблений.  
Ровно неделю назад, с проверкой прибыли посланники инквизиции. Их приняли гостеприимно. Они быстро и обстоятельно завершили свои дела в архивах и удалились. Сначала этому не придали значение. Даже космический десантник не спрашивает инквизитора о его действиях и намерениях. Космический десантник не делает поспешных выводов. Однако когда братья-скриптории обнаружили, что ряд документов из архива изъят, то магистр заподозрил неладное.  
– Значит, это связано с нашими запросами о судьбе ордена-прародителя? – примас-капеллан перебил брата Эллисона.  
– Я не делаю поспешных выводов, но после того, как мы начали отсылать первые запросы по месту назначения, нам вставили палку в колесо. Я докладывал Совету Ордена. Мы думали, что это какая-то ошибка.  
– Может, с ними что-то случилось? – предположил магистр. – Почему-то не хочется упоминать Проклятого и его действия с Храмовниками.  
– Он был сумасшедшим фанатиком, не будем торопить события, – отмахнулся примас. – Меня тревожит то, что на повторные запросы мы получили отказы. Инквизиторы только делали вид, что прибыли с важными задачами. Самым главным направлением, я убежден, был архив.  
– И всё что связано с Бледным орденом? – этот вопрос де Крак мог бы не задавать. Ответ слишком очевиден.  
– Прости, Маргат, я не знаю, что привлекло внимание Святой Конгрегации…  
– Моё желание! Я и моё желание! – перебил примаса магистр. – Я хотел увидеть Молье или его приемника. Мы вечно верные Крестоносцы. Мы орден Избранных. Мы наследники легионеров.  
– Магистр, не стоит. Мы все знаем о нашем истинном имени. Мы все читали свитки о нашем основании, некоторые сами приложили к нему руку, – Сиуф устало посмотрел на командира. – И потом, Жак молчал уже более ста лет.  
– Я не оставлял надежды, как не оставлял надежды Первый Магистр.  
– Понимаю…  
– Мы дети своих родителей. Мы должны чтить их, друг мой, – де Крак тяжело вздохнул и с грустью продолжил. – Молье, старик Молье... меня не покидает тревога…  
– Надо прояснить ситуацию в Новом Салиме, – предложил примас. – Родной дом не может ждать.  
Де Крак задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
Тот, кого назвали Эллисон, подождал, пока возникнет пауза.  
– Я согласен с братом Сиуфом. Кроме того, мы можем напрямую обратиться к нашим друзьям. Тем, кому мы помогали и тем, кто в ответ поможет нам. Лорд Роуэн, например.  
Магистр и примас обернулись к космическому десантнику. На лице ди Раймонда впервые за этот долгий вечер споров появилась искренняя улыбка.  
– Настойчивость – то, что я в тебе люблю, брат.

4  
Боевая баржа "Шарлеруа", близ планеты Ицамна.  
Череполикий шлем – символ. Символ жертвенности Императора и победа Его над смертью. Символ отчаяния противников и надежды друзей. Символ, к которому прикованы те, кто потерял смысл жить, ободряющий знак, гулкая смерть и проклятья для врагов.  
Эллисон Грус держал этот символ в руках не раз, но только сейчас, облачаясь в парадные одежды при помощи сервиторов, он поймал себя на мысли, как высоко поднялся даже среди Ангелов Смерти.  
Он не просто космический десантник. Он секутор и главный воин-священник Крестоносцев.  
Третий человек в Ордене после примаса и магистра. И он посланник ордена. Чтобы кто ни говорил, а воин-дипломат – нечто выдающееся.  
Секутор – почётное звание, обозначающее непревзойденное мастерство в бою и смелость перед лицом опасности.  
Секутор – переходящее знамя. Гордое звание для десантника и капеллана. Его невозможно потерять, только передать. Более ловкому, цепкому, стремительному бойцу.  
Посланник же – особенная миссия. То, что все регалии в какой-то миг достались ему, можно было объяснить только милостью Императора и расположением в ордене.  
Ноша ответственности давила. Рассматривая шлем, сконцентрированную злобу с антрацитовыми глазницами, Эллисону казалось, что он видит в бронебойном колпаке себя, может быть, через сотню лет, постаревшего, изможденного, но увенчанного наградами.  
Если бы Грус мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, то увидел бы мрачную тень, угрозу для врага и предмет преклонения простых братьев.  
На Эллисоне были черные силовые доспехи с единственным символом, светлым пятном – Имперским Орлом, который широко распахнул громадные крылья во всю ширину фронтальной керамитовой пластины. На левом наплечнике доспеха покоился скромно украшенный Крукс Терминатус, благословенная святыня, личный генератор щита.  
Белая маска Великого Мертвеца улыбалась и словно бы ободряла секутора, а Эллисон заворожено рассматривал мёртвые зерцала, пытаясь найти в них ответ на мучающие его вопросы. 

Капеллан – истинное отражение Императора, и только он имеет право носить маску похожую на Его лицо. Он глас божий, глас Всепрощающего лидера человечества.  
Так говорил примас.

5  
Палестра, личные покои лорда-защитника Натаниэля Роуэна.  
Когда завершится вечерний молебен в Церкви Императора Всеблагого, когда церемониальная стража Префекта Претория прибудет на посты, когда ночные блюстители займут места утренних доместиков, а на горизонт упадет тень, тогда Великий Ключарь монастыря святого Иова, вновь пройдет по винтовой лестнице, как утром, мимо дормиториума братьев, стараясь стуком деревянных башмаков не разбудить оных. Вновь повторяя путь, как утром, так и вечером, он минует трапезную, где трудится одинокий Гелфин Однорукий, и откроет маленьким серебряным ключом, третьим на связке, висящим около погнутого кольца, богато украшенную разнообразными драгоценными каменьями дверь. Войдет в так похожую на певческий корпус огромную комнату, где до потолка, что уходит на три метра вверх, стоят пустые огромные клети – подарки заезжих пилигримов, правителя и местных жителей еще на свободе, но щебечут на сотни ярких голосов где-то рядом.  
Пришло время, теперь он призовет их домой. Старик достанет маленькую резную свирель. Несколько звуков, несколько кратких мелодий. Хлопанье крыльев нарастает, и стая крохотных птиц врывается в комнату.  
Обычно насупленное мрачное лицо старого ключаря, вдруг озарит улыбка – дети неба, радостно встречая ключаря, кричат и поют на разные голоса. Ключарь кивает им, словно в ответ. Берет клеть, но ту, которая поближе к выходу – он стар, и ему невмоготу тащить такую кладь издалека.  
Он, как и его отец, дед и предки сделает то, что предначертано в Пятой Молитве, он откроет клеть для уставших, но радостных кричащих птах. Возвещая о Вечере Благоденствия на Палестре, вечере, когда Императору и Империуму, Благословенному Государству Человека можно отдать те почести, что не потрудились преподнести днем.  
Эллисон прибыл на Палестру к началу вечерней службы и буквально через пятнадцать минут оказался у резиденции лорда-защитника.  
Поглазеть на огромного Ангела Смерти высыпала вся улица. Конечно, местный люд видел всякие чудеса, но прибытие космического десантника, особенно такого необычного, в сопровождении небольшой охраны местных доместиков, вызвало бурю восторгов, помноженных на энтузиазм.  
Впрочем, стать местной знаменитостью Эллисону было не суждено. Деревянные богато украшенные двери распахнулись, впустили сверхчеловека и тут же захлопнулись. Зеваки, мальчишки и прочая публика вроде местных торговцев еще долго торчали близ ворот, но странное дело, огромный человек с ликом Анатолийского Странника вошел в двери особняка, но так и не вышел.  
Дорога в личные покои инквизитора не заняла много времени.  
Единственным спутником капеллана стал маленький сгорбленный старичок, встретивший Эллисона на ступенях особняка. При встрече он поклонился полубогу и жестом пригласил внутрь.  
Сейчас горбун семенил впереди, сопел, причмокивал, походил на путеводную звезду для громадного корабля. В руке горбун нёс небольшой пюпитр с изысканным навершием в виде одноглавого орла. Капеллан отметил и тубус, висевший на спине карлика. Роуэн как человек практический, деятельный, имел и свои слабости. За двести лет их знакомства, и за десять лет, когда Эллисон не видел его, видимо, так и не изменил себе. Музыка, музыка самая изысканная, судя по сопровождающему, все также интересовала инквизитора. Впрочем, как и искусство.  
Кроме достославных картин изображающих всевозможные подвиги и свершения Императора и его Сынов, Эллисон заметил и старые изображения словно бы скопированные с оригинала. Мать, обнимающая дитя, женщина, наливающая в бокал своему мужу, девочка с фруктами…  
Особенно заполнилось одна небольшая картина, Эллисон даже приостановился, заставляя бурчащего карлика ждать.  
На белом фоне по грудь был нарисован улыбающийся человек в белом шлеме, одетый в оранжевый комбинезон. Грус отметил про себя, искреннюю улыбку, красивые глаза на портрете и особенно надпись внизу картины. "Первый".  
Горбун, обождав минуту, наконец, обратил на себя внимание. Он поманил Груса к скромной двери напротив и вымучил благожелательное подобие улыбки.  
– Вы хотели видеть меня, посланник? – Великий Инквизитор Натаниэль Роуэн встретил гостя у открытого окна. – Подойдите, полюбуйтесь на закат Палестры.  
Эллисон хотел резко возразить и заявить о приведших его сюда делах, но делать это надо глаза в глаза, а адепт Ордо Маллеус встретил его спиной и даже не поприветствовал.  
Громадный капеллан приблизился к инквизитору, тот обернулся. Роуэн кутался в элегантное одеяние тёмного цвета. Единственным ярким пятном были блестящие четки и изысканный эфес скьявоны, мелькающий в складках скарамангия.  
Натаниэль Роуэн был под стать оружию или оружие было продолжением инквизитора. Несмотря на возраст и лишения, на вид адепту Конгрегации было не более пятидесяти лет. Его волосы едва тронула серебристая седина. На изможденном лице, мелькали плутовские голубые глаза.  
Священник не вымолвил ни слова, он так не снял шлем, не поприветствовал инквизитора. Впрочем, хозяин повёл себя не слишком дружелюбно, и инквизитор понял ошибку. Мягкая улыбка тронула его губы.  
– Здравствуйте, капеллан, – казалось, что лорд–защитник говорил искренне. – Простите, вы же знаете о моей слабости. Я жду этой минуты, всматриваюсь в закат и наслаждаюсь последними секундами беспокойства и жизни.  
Грус наконец-то потянулся к шлему. Однажды Роуэн сказал, что Эллисон похож на Примарха, впрочем, данный комплимент капеллан ожидаемо пропустил мимо ушей.  
После секундной задержки взору инквизитора предстал тот, кого он знал много лет. Прямой нос, суровое лицо воина с тонкими губами. Небольшое количество коротко остриженных тёмных волос. Два небольших шрама на щеке, словно кто-то маленькой когтистой лапкой задел лицо капеллана. И зелёные "ведьмины" глаза, в которых опытный инквизитор видел затаенную злобу.  
Грус не скрывал своих чувств. Однако первые слова видимо дались ему с большим трудом.  
– Что случилось, Грус? – после секунды замешательства, Роуэн помог начать диалог. – У вас такой вид как будто на вас испражнились Тёмные Силы.  
– Орден просит Вас о помощи, – наконец выдавил из себя капеллан. – Наш архив…  
Инквизитор нахмурился.  
– Император Вседержащий, вот не думал, что вы сразу зайдете с козырей. Знаю, я все знаю, но у меня нет ответов на ваши вопросы.  
– Мы просим, – это далось Грусу особенно тяжело.  
Из уст Крестоносца звучала мольба.  
– Это дело Еретикус, – вяло парировал Натаниэль, – и потом, я не хочу лезть в дела другого Сегментума, без согласования со стороны Конклава.  
– Но…– капеллан хотел возразить, но наткнулся на упреждающий жест инквизитора.  
– Да, я могу повлиять на ложу Еретикус, но обвинения столь тяжкие…  
– Что за обвинения? – боевой священник не дал инквизитору договорить и навис стальной громадой над Натаниэлем.  
– Вам следует обратиться к обвинителю, – холодно произнёс Роуэн.  
– И это несмотря на нашу помощь? – настаивал Эллисон. – Несмотря на наши жертвы, несмотря на то, что, по сути, вы обязаны нам жизнью. Вы не можете помочь друзьям?!  
Последнее он произнес почти по слогам, всматриваясь в лицо Великого инквизитора.  
Адепт выдержал взгляд Ангела Смерти спокойно. Он медленно перебрал чётки, обернулся к окну и вновь взглянул на капеллана.  
– Знаете, Эллисон, вы далеко пойдете с такой прямотой. Впрочем, кого я защищаю…  
– Имя, молим Вас, лорд Натаниэль.  
– Только из уважения к вам, Грус, – поёжился Роуэн и укутался в одеяние – Это очень смелый и безрассудный человек. А также... очень большой говнюк. Его зовут Бертран Капэти.  
– Он инквизитор? – глаза капеллана, казалось, оживились, бледность, господствующая на его лице, постепенно спала.  
– И очень уважаемый, – продолжил тем временем инквизитор – Правда, не очень любимый многими.  
– Я сверну ему шею, если…  
– Не советую Эллисон, – осёк капеллана Роуэн. – Он и так сделал больше для вас, чем вы думаете. Если бы на его месте был Ксавьер Мендоза, он бы подвесил ваш орден на крючья для разделки мяса.  
– Спасибо, лорд Роуэн, – кивнул капеллан.  
– Вы очень молоды мой друг, для Ангела Смерти, разумеется. Берегите себя. И не забывайте о такте. Я сообщу Капэти о вашем прилёте.  
– Но…  
– Несмотря на то, что мы с Капэти не особенно уважаем друг друга, – лорд-защитник вновь не дал договорить капеллану. – Всё же это корпоративная солидарность и участие. Больше для вас, чем для него.  
Инквизитор обернулся к окну, вглядываясь в начинающийся закат.  
– Останьтесь на пару минут. Вы спешите, я знаю, но полюбуйтесь на зрелище. Оно того стоит. Да и потом, вас проводят другими дорогами. Пусть шпики моих многочисленных врагов считают, что вы в компании. Пусть понервничают. Мне приятно их злить.  
Капеллан молча выслушал тираду инквизитора. Между тем Роуэн положил чётки на подоконник и тихо прошептал.  
– Бесчувственный созерцатель – старые песочные часы – мой друг и мой враг, подарок учителя, отсчитывают мгновение за мгновением. Песок безжалостно сыпется в нижний сосуд, инкрустированный золотом. Вот тихо заполняется еще одно деление. Еще секунда, еще песчинка, ещё…ещё. Скоро придёт ночь, часы предупреждают меня. Эти часы не могут лгать. Они подгоняют меня открыть ставни шире, еще шире. Убрать их и наслаждаться. Варп раздери, я еще могу наслаждаться! Прекрасный закат, какого нет нигде, громадное красное светило нехотя заползает в своё логово, словно уставший взлохмаченный гигант. Добрый и светлый, но удивительно взъерошенный гигант. Согревающий своим теплом, массивными руками-лучами, город. Да что там город, планету! На него так больно смотреть, но это так естественно для меня, видеть красоту надежды через боль. Я вижу тёмные точки на солнце, птицы…маленькие хриззы, милые сердцу хриззы Палестры…Они возвращаются домой.  
Я оборачиваюсь… Друг не лжет, последняя песчинка уходит в небытие.  
Ключарь, как и эти часы, не может ошибаться.

6  
Боевая баржа "Шарлеруа", близ планеты Ицамна.  
Тристан встретил посланника у оружейной. Предстояли обычные хлопоты, связанные с высадкой, но непременно последним звеном многочисленных действий был подарок.  
Каждый дипломат знает, что летать с пустыми руками – дело гиблое. Ценный подарок, да и еще, если он попадет в точку, настраивал противоположную сторону крайне благожелательно.  
В последнем Эллисон не сомневался. Безусловно, оружию всегда найдётся применение. Тем более такому древнему.  
Первым в оружейную зашел брат-сержант Тристан и включил свет. Яркое белое сияние вспыхнуло не сразу, а какими-то рывками, словно бы дух машины, разбуженный вторжением, нехотя просыпался и сопротивлялся гостям.  
– Секутор, всё на месте, – конечно, никто и не помышлял, что найдутся воры, способные обокрасть боевую баржу Крестоносцев.  
Эллисон кивнул. Подарки стояли в двух прозрачных ёмкостях. Кроме них оружейная была наполнена боевым оружием защитников человечества.  
Сиуф ди Раймонд и второй магистр говорили, что подарок необходимо преподнести лично только магистру ордена, если он будет так смел, что откроет всю правду, и не будет иметь иных порочных замыслов, не сталкивать с истинного пути и прочая…  
Этим лицом должен стать тот, о котором упомянул этот скользкий тип, Капэти. В последних словах инквизитора был намёк на то, что магистр знает о Бледном Ордене всё или почти всё. Переговоры с инквизитором Эллисон запомнил надолго, так как прошли они, мягко говоря, напряжённо.  
Если же все начинания зайдут в тупик, то ёмкости не откроются, надежда угаснет, не успев из огонька превратиться в бушующее пламя, а ради такого подарка стоит сделать шаг навстречу.  
Копьё и щит Медлителя. Легенда и миф, предание, затерянное в годах. Оружие ближнего боя, оружие легионера. Оружие тех, кто защищал Дворец Терры.  
Короткое копьё с дискообразным ограничителем – так называемым альшписом – охваченное золотом и серебром, покрывали священные масла и три печати чистоты. Говорят, древко прежде было украшено еще одной святыней – Кольцом Дорна, но оно было утеряно. Крестоносцы не завершили поиск и сейчас при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств передавали это право братскому ордену.  
Сиуф при передаче копья пробормотал что-то насчёт благих дел, было видно, что примас более чем разочарован решением магистра делится одной из святынь Ордена. Маргат же указывал на торжество дипломатии и верность традициям, ибо оружие, в первую очередь, передается братьям. Если это будут, конечно же, потомки Преторианца Императора.  
Оружие кроме всех декоративных функций, было крайне эффективным. Сиуф рассказывал, что последний раз он видел его в руках Первого Магистра, и та битва запомнилась не столько итогами, сколько применением альшписа. В недрах наконечника копья был заключено удивительное энергетическое поле. При ударе о доспех противника или иное препятствие происходил небольшой разряд, который влиял на работу силовой брони. Де Крак намекал на некое подчиняющее средство альшписа, якобы копьё манипулирует энергией и духом машины противника. Примас же просто говорил, что удар заставляет противника замедлять движения, будто бы к имеющимся сотням килограмм доспеха, прибавляется еще пару тонн. Мол, несколько хороших тычков, и противник кулем рухнет оземь. Эллисон не видел и ни последствий подобных действий, ни тем более самого оружия в бою. Все это предстояло попробовать уже новому владельцу.  
Щит Медлителя – классическое продолжение древних доспехов легионеров. Прямоугольный, желто-золотой с символом легиона. Умбон – металлическая бляха-накладка полусферической формы, был украшен затейливой надписью на языке старой Терры. У щита был одна хитрая особенность: из умбона, да и по краям щита выдвигались энергокинжалы, небольшие, но смертельно опасные. В опытных руках щит мог быть не только средством защиты, но и нападения. Польза щита, возможно преувеличенная, мелькала во многих сказаниях, как легиона, так и потомков. Впрочем, Грус видел щит в бою, в отличие от того же легендарного копья, на заре своей юности. Мог подтвердить, что брат-капитан Вильгельм яростно разил врага именно щитом, ибо тогда чудовищный вождь орков откусил капитану правую руку вместе с булавой.  
Брат-сержант застыл в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений и капеллан не заставил себя ждать.  
– Необходимо поместить в отдельные кофры и подготовить к перевозке на челнок.  
– Есть, – кивнул Мальдонадо. – Это настоящее сокровище!  
– Орден не жалеет ничего для поиска правды.  
– Не будет ли наше путешествие пустой тратой времени? – Тристан давно хотел задать данный вопрос, но именно сейчас это прозвучало особенно остро.  
Впрочем, сомнений на лице капеллана не было. Однако Эллисон сделал паузу, подбирая слова.  
– Может быть. Не часто на нашем пути встречаются такие неожиданные повороты.  
– И, всё-таки, что мы ждём от переговоров? – брат-сержант вздохнул и посмотрел на секутора.  
– Я ожидаю ответа на главный вопрос, – впервые за весь полёт улыбка коснулась губ Эллисона – Последствий я предугадать не могу, да и не хочу. Безусловно, все это огромная авантюра. Впрочем, как знать… С нами три отделения братьев ордена. На всякий случай.  
Капеллан еще несколько секунду всматривался в Тристана, восхваляя Риуфа за мудрость. Примас настоял, чтобы именно Мальдонадо отправился вместе с посланником. Такие люди необходимы ему сейчас, верные, грозные и истинные крестоносцы. Для которых, он - маяк, но и они Его воины, поддержка и отрада. 

Ведь без паствы нет пастыря. Да и путь Императора есть верность, отвага и честь.  
Так говорил примас.

7  
Кипра-Мунди. Цитадель Ордо Еретикус.  
Кабинет инквизитора напоминал поле боя. Книжные шкафы стояли разграбленными, а их содержимое покрывало пол. Некоторые фолианты были раскрыты. Капеллан видел на их страницах много опасных текстов и рисунков. Даже за прикосновения к таким книгам люди отправлялись на костры, но Эллисон предположил, что инквизитор знает, что делает.  
"Надеюсь, знает", – поправился Грус.  
В дальних углах помещения Эллисон заметил высокий сейф и "Железную деву" напротив. На рукоятке створки ближайшего книжного шкафа висела кобура для двух тонких и изящных револьверов. Ножны с рапирой валялись в пыли.  
Капеллан привык к порядку и дисциплине. Неофиты ордена, которые позволили бы себе такое пренебрежение к благородному оружию, долго бы жалели об ошибке. Эллисон заставил бы их месяцами ухаживать за всем арсеналом Крестоносцев, но в этом кабинете Грус был бессилен. Оставалось только морщиться.  
Кроме инквизитора и Ангела Смерти в комнате находился ещё один свидетель беседы. Светловолосая девушка в чёрной блузке с короткими рукавами и строгих брюках с символами Инквизиции сидела на резном стуле у входа. Она закинула ногу на ногу и с любопытством разглядывала еретический том с богохульными знаками на обложке. Её руки производили двоякое впечатление. С одной стороны ухоженные ногти, с другой – сплошные жилы и мышцы, которые, быть может, и не заметил бы посторонний. Но Грус мог оценить человека по внешнему виду.  
"Дознаватель, телохранитель, но точно не секретарь", – решил Эллисон.  
Девушка тоже следила за космическим десантником, хотя и старалась показать заинтересованность в источающей грех книге.  
"Не слишком опытна. Чересчур напряжена для гостеприимной хозяйки", – отметил капеллан.  
Сам инквизитор сидел за настоящим деревянным столом. Он явно не отказывал себе в роскоши.  
Бертран Капэти молодо выглядел. Эллисон не знал, последствие ли это омолаживающих процедур или инквизитор – совсем юный сопляк.  
– Приветствую, инквизитор, – поклонился Грус.  
– Здравствуйте, капеллан. Меня предупредили о цели вашего прибытия, но не лучше ли начать беседу с бокала вина? – Бертран встал из-за стола и подошёл к сейфу.  
Инквизитор набрал шифр и открыл дверь. Среди свитков и папок Эллисон увидел ещё и странный череп – пасть твари тянулась от макушки и до подбородка. Капэти достал и вскрыл бутылку из тёмного стекла, явно старую, так как паутину с поверхности уже давно никто не смахивал.  
– Каберне-Сангвиньон. Брюмер. Его ещё зовут "Кровью Тиранов". 378.М36. Памятная дата для вас, не правда ли?  
– Вы хорошо знаете историю, инквизитор.  
– Обижаете! Без этой даты не было бы Ордо Еретикус! Так что насчёт предложения?  
– Я свободен от мирских страстей и желаний, инквизитор.  
– Очень жаль. Я лично считаю, что без страстей и желаний человечество и не шагнуло бы так далеко. Это, конечно, всё лирика, – Бертран повернулся к дознавателю. – Морриган, не составишь компанию? Ты знаешь, я не пью в одиночку.  
– Спасибо, господин Капэти. Вы очень добры.  
Девушка плавно, будто одним движением, преодолела расстояние до начальника, взяла бокал с вином и вернулась. Эллисон сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Он не хотел, чтобы за спиной находилась убийца.  
– Итак, вы прибыли, чтобы узнать о судьбе ордена-основателя, не так ли? – предположил Капэти после глотка рубинового вина.  
– Именно.  
– Боюсь, ничем не смогу помочь, – улыбка инквизитора получилась зловещей. – Ведь у вас не было ордена-основателя.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь тем, что дознаватель медленно перелистывала страницы.  
– Смешное предположение. Вы можете переписывать историю и пускать пыль в глаза простым смертным, но я участник основания ордена!  
Эллисон смахнул маску доброжелательности. Он перестал терпеть богохульные символы, тлетворную обстановку и скользких как змей агентов инквизиции.  
Капэти и бровью не повёл.  
– Простите, уважаемый. Двести лет всё-таки… Память штука хрупкая, знаете ли.  
– Я носил серые доспехи и помню свой символ. Серебристый круг в чёрном поле, внутри которого пылает кровавый крест.  
– Я бы сказал, грибы с планеты Эсен вызывают похожие, выдуманные фантазии, – голос инквизитора был абсолютно холоден.  
– А мне кажется, это у вас перебор с изысками и ошибки в поваренной книге.  
Бертран Капэти уселся за стол и откинулся в кресле:  
– Вы явно что-то путаете, капеллан. Империум всегда воевал с еретиками, дважды два – пять, а у Крестоносцев не было ордена-основателя. Это известно любому работнику Администратума или Инквизиции. Вы просто устали после долгого путешествия. От перелётов и у меня иногда мысли путаются. Годы берут своё, – Капэти развёл руками.  
– Здесь, за этими мрачными стенами вы – властелин, – Эллисон вновь надел шлем и линзы засверкали огнём ненависти, – но вне их пределов находится вселенная, которая может дать отпор даже вам. Я пришёл с миром, но вижу, что Инквизиция совсем потеряла всякое уважение к Избранным Императора. Если вы считаете, что можно красть из архивов ордена, переписывать историю и лгать, лгать без остановки и меры, то вы ошибаетесь!  
Капэти прошипел в ответ:  
– Здесь цитадель Инквизиции, капеллан. На орбите находится флот Сегментума. Вы на самом деле собираетесь выступить против тысяч штурмовиков и десятков военных судов?  
– Я не знаю страха! Во имя Императора я готов встретить лицом к лицу любую угрозу в галактике! Будь в нечестивом войске хоть мириады ползучих гадов, таких как вы, я не отступлю! Смерть не страшна, если гибнешь за Императора и Слово Его! Девочка, через мгновение ты можешь остаться без рук, так что даже не пытайся.  
Дознаватель перестала тянуться к пистолету на бедре.  
– Что вы хотите от меня, Ангел Смерти?  
– Я пришёл сюда за правдой и ответами. Впрочем, вижу, здесь нет ни того, ни другого.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина.  
Бертран Капэти и Эллисон Грус сверлили друг друга взглядом. Инквизитор не был трусом, капеллан не видел в его глазах и тени страха, но всё же Бертран сдался.  
– Ицамна, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Там вы найдёте ответы.  
Эллисон не стал прощаться. Он повернулся и уже открывал двери, когда услышал:  
– На некоторые вопросы лучше не искать ответы.  
Но Грус никогда не колебался. Он благодарил Императора за выдержку. Ещё немного и Эллисон выпустил бы гнев, подобно как глупец выпускает джинна из бутылки. Было бы плохо. Всем.

8  
Ицамна. Крепость-монастырь Торн.  
Высадка прошла без происшествий, только при подлёте челнок чуть тряхнуло. Вероятно, громоздкая машина попала во встречный вихревой поток. Секунду спустя пилот выровнял транспортник и произнес молитву, поддерживая братьев.  
Скоро всё закончилось. Мягко заворчали, зашуршали, задвигались пробуждаемые духом машины механизмы, готовясь к посадке. Свет мигнул и погас. Аварийные огни отсчитали положенные десять секунд, после чего бесчувственный голос возвестил о прибытии. Огромные лампы вновь ожили, освещая пространство. Внутри громадного челнока было тихо, все ожидали команды Эллисона.  
– Пусть будет с нами Его благодать, – прошептал Грус и, кивнув Тристану, направился к выходу.  
Те, кто был внизу, те самые встречающие, видели и прилёт транспорта с серебристым крестом на боку, и наблюдали его приземление.  
Захрипели, засопели ангарные двери. В этот миг можно было всем нутром почувствовать, как мощные гидравлические поршни сдвигают в стороны тяжёлые створки. Тут же начал выдвигаться мощный, толщиной в несколько метров, пандус. Через минуту этот гигантский язык достиг земли, несколько секунд словно ощупывал почву и, наконец, застыл. Шум машин еще некоторое время продолжался. Задыхаясь, словно чахоточные, выплевывая из своих недр пар, открылись ангарные двери.  
Грус внимательно рассматривал встречающих. Выводы нужно будет делать позже, но сейчас перед глазами Эллисона стояли его братья. Космические десантники неизвестного ордена, те, о ком мельком упомянул Капэти.  
Штандарт высился над головами воинов, и в этом знамени было что-то непосредственно чистое, поэтическое и одновременно грозное.  
Пламя окружило чёрное опаленное дерево, но странное дело, на его ветвях набухали почки и распускались изумрудные листья. Ствол украшала изысканная резьба. Землю вокруг дерева усеивали шесты с черепами животных. Воин, который держал штандарт, был окружен телохранителями.  
Впереди выделялся великан в антрацитовой броне терминатора. В психическом капюшоне, казалось, затаилась непроглядная тьма. Его лицо, точнее верхняя половина лица – почти посмертная маска. Бледная синтетическая кожа. Он выглядел как мертвец, статуя, если бы не движение рубиновых огней глаз.  
Дредноут с мультимельтой, также стоявший в авангарде, привлёк внимание Эллисона. Капеллану показалось, что знает этот силуэт, но он тут же отругал себя, списав на ворожбу и попросив Императора о снисхождении.  
Встречающие настороженно вглядывались в лоно приземлившегося корабля. За густой дымкой, подобно белой простыне занавесившей нутро челнока, фигуры, идущие по пандусу с корабля, показались не сразу. Встречающим помог ветер, он резким росчерком разметал противный туман.  
Первым шёл капеллан в тёмной броне, в белом шлеме-черепе, символе Анатолийского Странника. Сзади чуть поодаль двигались два аквилифера, один нёс на штандарте золотого орла, второй – знаки ордена и почетную перевязь с обозначением освобожденных миров. За почетной стражей выступали закованные в пласталь и керамит четыре десантника в тёмной силовой броне с белесыми крестами на скарамангиях. Последними были два сервитора, тащившие два крупных кофра. Замыкал же шествие гигант с многочисленными печатями чистоты на броне. В левой руке он нёс стилизованное на длинном богатоукрашенном древке изображение Примарха Рогала Дорна, в правой – болтер, верное оружие истинного воина.  
Эллисон приостановился, словно бы размышляя, но заметив, что космические десантники неизвестного ордена идут навстречу, более не колебался.

Путь в неизвестность – также путь Императора. Пусть на нём мы можем встретить опасности и преграды, лишения и потери. Избранные Императора готовы к свершениям и подвигу.  
Так говорил примас.

9  
Ицамна. Крепость-монастырь Торн.  
Помещение называли тронным залом, но на самом деле оно пока ещё не могло носить такое величественное имя. Эллисон не без гордости вспоминал о богатстве орденского замка на Граале.  
Годы восстановления планеты не прошли даром. Новая Родина Крестоносцев быстро стала великолепной жемчужиной субсектора Акра. Многие выдающиеся мастера прилетали на Грааль только для того, чтобы хотя бы раз в жизни взглянуть на чудо архитектуры и роскошь убранств. Не всем желающим давали такое право. Счастливчики покидали замок вдохновлёнными на попытку повторить увиденную красоту, но никто из них даже не помышлял о превосходстве.  
В "тронном зале" Возрождённых из Пепла разве что ветер не гулял. Как понял Эллисон, орден пережил нападение некоторое время назад. Орбитальная бомбардировка выжгла местность вокруг подземной крепости. Грус не раз видел последствия таких действий и был озадачен, заметив, что буйная растительность так скоро попыталась отвоевать у пепла и праха чёрную землю. Внутри крепости Крестоносцы могли восстановить события штурма по отметинам. Если бы Эллисона спросили о том, как развивались события, капеллан чётко и последовательно поведал бы о ходе сражения. В ожесточённом бою сошлись Астартес, но вот кто против кого, оставалось для Груса загадкой. В конце концов, шествие завершилось глубоко под землёй в помещении, которое, видимо, грабители не тронули только потому, что тогда оно пустовало. Посольство обнаружило внутри два длинных стола, крепкие стулья и красную ковровую дорожку, ведущую к трону.  
Флориан Дескин, магистр ордена Возрождённых Из Пепла, пригласил гостей занять места слева от трона.  
Когда Крестоносцы и Возрождённые сели друг напротив друга, в зал вступили сервиторы. Киборги принесли кувшины с тростниковой настойкой и большие подносы с дичью и рыбой Ицамны.  
Флориан поднял кубок с настойкой и сказал:  
– Что бы вы, Крестоносцы, ни решили после того, как я поведаю вам о событиях последних двадцати лет, хочу сказать, что безмерно рад встрече. Слава ваших деяний навсегда осталась в нашей памяти, и Инквизиция не смогла вымарать её. Мощь "Шарлеруа" красноречиво говорит о том, что вы переняли лучшее, что было в ордене-основателе. Слава Крестоносцам!  
Дескин осушил кубок. Сервитор услужливо налил ещё порцию.  
Пришёл черёд вопросов, ради которых Эллисон Грус проделал долгий путь:  
– Благодарим за гостеприимство. Не хочу показаться невежливым, но мы явились за ответами. От лица ордена, прошу поскорее рассказать нам, что случилось с Бледным орденом.  
Кровавоглазый магистр переглянулся с боевыми братьями, среди которых находился смутно знакомый Эллисону воин. Астартес с белой плотной повязкой, которая закрывала оба глаза. Грус никогда ничего не забывал, но вот поднять со дна памяти сокровище воспоминаний порой было сложно. Через несколько мгновений капеллан раскрыл рот от удивления.  
"Дэй Ноф!" – провидец стал мрачным мифом ещё в те времена, когда Элиссон только проходил посвящение. – "Ошибки быть не может! Это он! Разгадка близка!"  
Эта мысль только укрепила его настроение.  
“Значит и Прокажённый Король – не выдумка!”  
– Я начну издалека, чтобы у вас было время подкрепиться, – с горькой усмешкой проговорил магистр Возрождённых. – Потом будет уже не до трапезы. Начну с события, которое запустило маховик бедствий. Пятьсот шестидесятый год. Планета Вейнам. Мой орден – Бледные Крестоносцы – столкнулся тогда с необычайно умелым орочьим вождём. Этому чужаку, Громаксу, удалось не только обескровить Войско Ночи, но и тяжело ранить меня. Кампания, несмотря на трудности, завершилась победой, но с тех пор я мучился странными, порой пугающими снами. Я поделился ими с провидцем Дэем Нофом.  
Крестовые Походы получили приказ о возвращении в Новый Салим. Мы с Дэем решили проверить, врут кошмары или нет. Как оказалось…  
От следующих слов Грус окаменел. Он ещё вслушивался в речь Флориана Дескина, но потрясение от одной только возможности предательства Жака Молье душило. Эллисон взял себя в руки только когда магистр Возрождённых уже заканчивал рассказ о штурме.  
– Остались ли доказательства?! То, что вы говорите… Немыслимо! Жак Молье – один из самых почитаемых героев Крестоносцев! То, что он умер как еретик… Вздор! Этого просто не может быть!  
– Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы та мясорубка закончилась пробуждением, – искусственный голос Флориана не позволял понять, что чувствует магистр. – Пикты и голозаписи погибли вместе с "Лунным Затмением" в прошлом году. Копии наверняка сохранились в архивах Ордо Еретикус. Также у инквизитора Бертрана Капэти есть стенограмма судебного заседания, во время которого перечислялись злодеяния Войска Дня. Прямо сейчас я могу показать личный дневник Молье, в котором магистр красочно описывал зловещие обряды и собственное погружение в бездну. У вас ведь остались образцы почерка Жака?  
– Ни здесь, ни на "Шарлеруа", но приказ магистра о создании Крестового Похода Эврара является священной рукописью. Я сотни раз держал его в руках и без труда узнаю, Молье это или нет.  
Флориан поднялся с трона и снял с пояса огромную книгу, перемотанную цепями. Через мгновение магистр Возрождённых положил фолиант перед капелланом.  
– Человеческая кожа?!  
– Человеческая кровь, боль и страдания, – ответил Дескин.  
Грус перевёл взгляд на книгу.  
– Вы не передали дневник Инквизиции?  
– Нет, – ответил магистр после некоторой паузы. – У Капэти и без этого достаточно отравленных парфянских стрел. Дамоклов меч всё ещё висит над нами, также остёр и готов рухнуть за любые прегрешения.  
– Вы же знаете, что подобные книги подвержены порче, – Эллисон внимательно взглянул на Дескина, – и вы, со своим опытом библиария, всё равно читали эту мерзость. Это же опасность не только для вас, но и для братьев ордена!  
– Без этого я бы не узнал правду о падении ордена, капеллан. В силу знаний я провёл необходимые обряды. Предлагаю и вам со своей стороны совершить Таинство Очищения.  
Капеллан тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вы ведь хотели узнать правду, брат? – напомнил Дескин. – Она перед вами. Как бы жестоко это не звучало, правда – всегда сожаление. Сожаление о том, что даже лучшие, однажды, во имя идеалов, во имя сиюминутных выгод, уничтожают, губят, крушат всё на пути словно каток.  
– И развязывают гражданскую войну.  
– Да. Вы думаете, Молье – первый, кто поддался тёмной стороне? Вам напомнить приснопамятную историю Вандира или, наконец, Великого Предателя? – Флориан обвёл тронный зал взглядом. – Всё это – гражданская война. Правда, других масштабов. Брат шёл на брата. Вчерашние друзья били в спину во имя своих идеалов. Всё так старо как мир.  
Служба началась, как только с челнока принесли необходимое.  
Воины Императора встали полукругом близ капеллана. Само таинство не предполагало каких-то особенных действий, каждый был волен, находится там, где хочет, но странным образом десантники сплотились. К ним присоединились до того молчавший Мальдонадо и магистр Возрожденных. Слепец Дей Ноф также был рядом и что-то нравоучительно нашёптывал, закованному в терминаторский доспех, Дескину.  
Близ книги остался только Эллисон. Для начала он накрыл её материалом с орденским знаком и прижал края четырьмя небольшими чашами. Из кувшина, который ему подал сервитор, капеллана разлил по ним густое едко пахнущие масло.  
– Я прошу вас братья, прочитать за мной Первую Исповедь, – наконец раздался голос Груса. – Кто не знает ее, пусть просто повторяет. Я начну.  
– Мы ищем у тебя Император, прощения. За своих грехи и грехи наших отцов.  
Полукруг на несколько десятков голосов гулко повторил начальные слова.  
– Пусть не угасает пламя праведников… И вечное сражение света с тьмой не отменяет твою милость…  
Те, кто сначала молчал, подхватили знакомые слова.  
– Прости тех, кто был слаб, в ком угас огонь Твой, – Эллисон поднёс свечу к одной из чаши, вспыхнуло ярко-синее пламя. – Прости наши прегрешения, отметь предков, какой бы знак они не несли. И пусть они согрешили, мы просим прощения за них…  
Ещё одна чаша, ещё и ещё. Хор десантников все громче, все слаженней повторял слова секутора.  
– Усмири гнев тех, кто был прав и карал предательство. Усмири гнев заблудших. Тех, кого хоронили непрощёнными.  
– И дай им отдых, – с этими словами капеллан опрокинул чаши на простыню. Первая исповедь, была для понимания и одновременно удивительно короткой. Почти вспышкой.  
Очищающее пламя тысячей лапок схватилось за материал и мало-помалу пожирало знак ордена – серебристый крест. Скоро показался и сам страшный том обтянутый человеческой кожей.  
"Будут ли ответы такими, какими я хочу их видеть? Истина или обман самого себя?" – капеллан ещё долго смотрел на страшную обложку еретического тома, который был объят огнем, но потом всё-таки открыл его на первой странице.  
Со стороны казалось, что капеллан всматривается в бушующее пламя, его латные перчатки полыхают голубым огнём, в котором танцуют тысячи демонов. Вот он перевернул первую страницу, вторую…Всеочищающее пламя не угасало.  
Оно не могло угаснуть. 

Ибо Первая Месса продолжалась вечно, как длится вечный крестовый поход праведников.  
Так говорил примас.

10  
Грааль, крепость Крестоносцев. 45 лет спустя.  
– Хорошая попытка.  
Голос, знакомые нотки. Но это не брат-капитан.  
Сознание возвращалось рывками, яркий свет ударил в глаза.  
– Всё такой же импульсивный…  
Брат-сержант Бальтазар Хаак был потрясен. Впервые за десять лет он не только потерпел поражение, так ещё к этому, несомненно, чувствительному зрелищу, прибавилось и время пусть тренировочного, но боя.  
Удивлённый вздох пронесся по огромному залу. Послышались перешёптывания, и даже откровенные смешки. Бальтазар шумно выдохнул и мгновением позже приподнялся. Было чертовски больно, кажется, он потерял несколько зубов из-за ошибок. Его соперник, неизвестный боец, одетый в гиматий с капюшоном отошёл на три шага назад, давая брату-сержанту перевести дух.  
– Двенадцать секунд, – возвестил брат-капитан и удовлетворенно хлопнул в ладоши, призывая Крестоносцев к вниманию, – а я предупреждал, предупреждал вас воины, что не стоит недооценивать врага. Гордыня – самое плохое, что сопровождает нас. Один из грехов, который чуть не привёл к падению нашего государства. Бейтесь с противником, отвергая чувства, бейтесь, словно бы сражаетесь с автоматоном. Время страдать и возносить молитвы наступит после битвы. Холод, сталь и лёд, вот что ведёт нас на пути к совершенству. К оружию, Бальтазар. Вставай и дерись.  
– Тристан, испытывай братьев не только словом, но и делом, – голос человека заставил брата-капитана ухмыльнуться. Тристан Мальдонадо, обернулся к затихшим десантникам, поймал взгляд ошалевшего от неожиданности брата-сержанта.  
– Вы слышали, что сказал этот выскочка, покажите ему, кто во имя Император имеет право честь называться Крестоносцем. Восемь в круг плюс Бальтазар! Надеюсь, вам этого хватит, мой друг?  
– Я бы сказал это перебор, Тристан, – откликнулся человек в капюшоне.  
– Бывший секутор… Ах да, секутор не бывает бывшим. Надеюсь, вам настучат по почкам, милейший.  
– Я тебя тоже люблю…– совершенно серьезно ответил человек в капюшоне. – Всё же береги своих птенцов.  
Ответом стал весёлый смех брата-капитана.  
Восемь воинов приветствовали человека в капюшоне, Бальтазар, наконец-то, пришёл в чувство и также еще раз салютовал выскочке.  
Тот, кто посмел в одиночку выйти против отделения космических десантников, был вооружен необычным оружием, подарком Возрождённых Из Пепла, что надёжно хранился в арсенале, как считал Бальтазар. В крепких руках незнакомца лежал полэкс, выполненный в виде ночного охотника. Лезвие топора подобны крылу летучей мыши, когти изготовлены как боковой крюк, а голова с ушами вытянулась в острое копьё. На обратной стороне древка находился шар-противовес.  
– Остерегайтесь его братья, – возвестил брат-капитан. – Еще раз для непонятливых. Воин с таким оружием старается держать врага на расстоянии. Он рубит топором, колет копьём, опрокидывает крюком и давит шаром.  
Девять противников были вооружены соответственно моменту, мечи, шесты, копья. Всё оружие тренировочное, но достаточно крепкое, готово снести голову простому человеку при малейшем усилии со стороны Ангела Смерти.  
– Прости Господи прегрешение наше! – взревел Хаак и первым набросился на человека с полэксом.  
То, что увидели не участвующие в схватке бойцы роты Мальдонадо, уместилось ровно в пятьдесят шесть секунд.  
Крестоносцы смотрели на избиение товарищей. Человек в гиматии был подобен яркой вспышке, он колол, отбрасывал и давил, казалось, ничто не может остановить его. Рухнувшие на настил долго еще не могли прийти в себя, отплевываясь кровавой слюной, очумело вращая глазами и отползая в сторону. Хаак вновь остался один на один с незнакомцем. Бальтазар обрушил, казалось, верный удар, вкладывая, несмотря на тренировочный бой, всю силу. Тренировочный меч врезался в дощатый пол и разлетелся на куски.  
– Всё-таки надо учиться, – неизвестный был уже слева. Он не приставил полэкс к шее побежденного, не сделал того что на его месте сделал бы Хаак, ударил бы от души, а может даже придушил бы озлобленный на этого выскочку. Вместо этого воин откинул капюшон, и Бальтазар ещё секунду назад разочарованный, не мог поверить своим глазам.  
Зелёные глаза он запомнил мальчишкой при вступлении в орден.  
"Наставник …Новый Салим… Голос, знакомый до глубины души. Император Вседержащий, быть этого не может!”  
Человек улыбался.  
– Брат-капеллан… – Бальтазар отшатнулся, словно бы столкнулся с привидением.  
– Урок окончен.

Пусть страх и ненависть ведут нас по дороге разочарований. Но, правда, пусть и тяжёлая, важнее той лжи, в которую мы можем быть погружены, как в тот самый омут.  
Правда может быть страшной, отвратительной в своей неприглядности. Но всегда есть надежда на то, что Он обратит внимание на тебя и благословит.  
Император милосерден к страстотерпцам и тем, кто ищет правду. Как милосерден Он к воинам своим.  
Так говорил примас.

Интерлюдия "Видели ночь"  
Скучно было той ночью в салуне "Смеющийся Джек". Завсегдатаи и гости Португи выдохлись быстро. Кто-то уже проиграл все деньги и вышел освежиться. Другие напились вусмерть и жутко храпели. Некоторые посетители поднялись вместе со шлюхами наверх. Гром чечётки, которую отплясывали кровати, можно было услышать даже у длинной барной стойки. За ней находились двое. Хозяин салуна, господин Стинг, неторопливо протирал бокалы и развешивал их сушиться. Пышные белые усы пожилого пирата оставались единственной деталью, за которую мог ухватиться взгляд. Рядом на высоком стуле сидела госпожа Селина и цедила амасек тридцатилетней выдержки. Если прошлым вечером она, как всегда, излучала похоть, то теперь сгорбилась и устало наблюдала за уровнем жидкости в широком стакане.  
– Ещё? – хозяин решил подбодрить сотрудницу, так как амасек достиг отметки чудовищного понижения настроения.  
Селина поморщилась:  
– Нет, мне хватит. Пойду спать.  
Двери салуна отворились. Да так, что карты, которые раскладывал старый мошенник Гибсон, разлетелись во все стороны. Пасьянс не сложился.  
– Мне сегодня тридцать лет! – прокричал пришелец. – Подымайся, народ! Я слегка опоздал, но до рассвета ещё есть время! Мы должны погулять так, как будто это последняя ночь! За мой счёт!  
Гостем оказался Акмир Элниш. Хозяин салуна считал его одним из последних хранителей традиций старого поколения пиратов, когда горячая напористость и ветреная удача ценились больше алчности и расчётливости.  
Акмир тем временем подошёл к Старой Пластинке, сервитору-пианисту, и легонько пнул его по блестящему металлическому заду.  
– Заводи! – Элниш бросил несколько монет в приёмник, и киборг начал играть озорную мелодию.  
Мало-помалу народ стягивался посмотреть на возмутителя спокойствия. Капитан Сангрия пробудилась среди горы пустых бутылок. Со второго этажа спустился, покачиваясь, капитан Эмиль Роканер. Подтянулось множество любителей бесплатных угощений.  
Акмир взобрался на край барной стойки и вытянулся во весь свой огромный рост. Серый бушлат распахнулся, и посетители увидели, как натянулась тельняшка на налитых звериной мощью мышцах. Элниш происходил из тех людей, которых природа наградила беспредельно. Самое лучшее мясо, кости и мозги работали вместе как сложный, но крайне действенный, механизм. С таким наследством Акмир сносил всё на пути.  
– Так... вижу дармоедов собралось достаточно! – улыбнулся молодой человек. – Пейте, ешьте, веселитесь! У нас всего три часа до включения света, так что гуляем до победы!  
– Ура! – закричали пьяницы и навалились на краны с алкогольными напитками.  
Акмир соскочил вниз, сбросил бушлат и ухватил за талию госпожу Селину. Они начали танцевать и увлекли в безудержную пляску ещё несколько пар. Особенно отличился капитан Роканер. Тощий разбойник, одетый в одни рваные подштанники, пытался произвести впечатление на Сангрию. Дева Войны в кроваво-красном сюртуке с золотыми эполетами и металлическим крюком на месте левой кисти рассмеялась и ответила на такое предложение.  
Спустя некоторое время Старая Пластинка остановился. Селина подарила Элнишу жаркий жадный поцелуй. Пират ещё крепче прижал красотку к себе, но тут же со смехом оторвался от жрицы ночи. Он не собирался бросать якорь. Пока что.  
Сервитор вновь с аппетитом проглотил горсть монет и продолжил концерт.  
– Время игры! – объявил Акмир.  
Именинник смахнул с ближайшего стола посуду и подозвал Гибсона.  
– Раздавай, шулер!  
Элниш обернулся к посетителям "Смеющегося Джека":  
– Нужно ещё восемь человек! Приветствуются любители глупо расставаться с деньгами! Прошу, господа, не стесняйтесь.  
– Я уже всех желающих обобрал, – признался Гибсон, блеснув золотыми зубами.  
Добровольцы появились не сразу. Начало большой игре положила Сангрия, которая посмеивалась над игривыми ухаживаниями Роканера. Жгучая брюнетка заявила во всеуслышание:  
– Если обыграешь Гибсона, Эмиль, то я твоя до утра! Если же вылетишь, капитан Дырявые Штаны и Выпяченное Достоинство, то погрузишь половину добычи с рейда на Тати на "Кровавую Мэри".  
Прозвучал хохот, когда разгорячённый нескромным предложением Роканер услышал вторую часть сделки. Он побледнел. Капитан "Осьминожки" услышал смех, выругался, в сердцах махнул рукой и бросился на второй этаж. Обратно он вернулся с тугой сумкой, набитой кристаллами, зубами, монетами, картами и банкнотами. Короче говоря, с валютой, которой можно расплатиться с кем угодно.  
– Чтоб меня, – удивился Стинг. – Я думал, ты, Эмиль, никогда больше не сядешь играть после последнего проигрыша.  
– Тащи бормотуху, усач, – злобно отозвался Роканер, – и присоединяйся. Сегодня я отыграюсь! До рассвета "Смеющийся Джек" мой! Удача не терпит скряг!  
Однако Роканеру не повезло. Уже через час он остался даже без подштанников. Сангрия приложила крюк к губам и послала воздушный поцелуй.  
– Прощай, любовь моя. Позаботься о грузе.  
Эмиль, громко матерясь, поплёлся в доки. За столом осталось четверо: Элниш, Сангрия, Стинг и Гибсон. Шулер улыбался и тасовал в руках колоду карт. В этой игре мошенничали все, но Гибсон был лучшим.  
– Слушай, Акмир, только без обид, – Сангрия вытащила изо рта дымящуюся трубку. – Откуда у тебя такие деньги? Ты же никогда не был в высшей лиге.  
– Никаких секретов, Кровавая, – улыбнулся капитан "Время-не-ждёт". – Всё дело в золоте.  
– Чего? – выдохнул Стинг.  
– Расскажу без особых подробностей и координат. Полгода тому назад одна птичка пропела мне, что шестерёнки мира-кузни Гот обнаружили новое месторождение. Вот только они никак не могли начать, так как в той области космоса хулиганили корсары Бладарабеллы. Пока техножрецы собирали охранные войска, я договорился с зеленокожими. Пришлось передать им горы зубов, но сделка состоялась. Нам позволили добраться до места. Работали по двадцать часов в терранские сутки, но оставили магосам только голый шар.  
– Что же ты до сих пор на старом корыте летаешь? – удивился Стинг.  
– Да я уже всё успел, папаша. И с долгами расплатился, и с командой, и... заказал крейсер на верфях Порт-Ройала.  
Сангрия похлопала ладонью правой руки по предплечью левой.  
– Лихо, Акмир! – поздравил Стинг. – Значит, сегодня ты с чистой совестью можешь проиграться в пух и прах.  
– Именно так.  
– Ты слышал, Брэт?  
Гибсон улыбнулся и кивнул. Развязка наступила нескоро. Шулер и капитан всё-таки столкнулись один на один.  
– Ещё одну, – заказал Акмир.  
Элниш даже не посмотрел на получённую карту и продолжал пить ром прямо из горла. Селина, которая стояла позади, сильно сжала ему плечо. Разыгрываемая сумма была достаточной для покупки фрегата, но Акмира это как будто бы и не волновало.  
Гибсон же, вопреки обыкновению, истекал потом. Он работал на Стинга и готовился спустить целый мешок наличности хозяина.  
– Брэт, что так помрачнел? Это же всего лишь игра! – Элниш потянулся через стол и похлопал шулера по плечу.  
Гибсон вздрогнул и начал раскладывать комбинацию. Восемь крестов, восемь пик, инквизитор крестов, инквизитор пик.  
– Рука мертвеца, – проговорил Акмир. – Комбинация, конечно, несчастливая, но, возможно, с ней ты станешь безумно богатым.  
Элниш убрал последнюю карту в сторону. Зрители затаили дыхание. Бриллиантовая десятка, бриллиантовый офицер, роковая дама, бриллиантовый генерал и...  
На шулера было жалко смотреть. Он весь извёлся и дрожал. Селина повалилась без сознания. Её подружки вовремя подхватили бордель маман перед ударом. Акмир и бровью не повёл.  
Шесть сердец.  
– Спасибо за игру, Брэт, – Акмир поднялся и протянул руку сопернику.  
Гибсон, всё ещё не веря в успех, ответил вялым прикосновением. Несмотря на проигрыш, Элниш был доволен. Он всегда считал, что жизнь – довольно рискованное занятие и жаловаться на неудачу не стоит.  
Когда капитан "Время-не-ждёт" направился к выходу, на его пути появился незнакомец с вытатуированной восьмёркой на лбу.  
– Господин Акмир Элниш, я полагаю? Можно задать вам вопрос?  
– Становлюсь знаменитым, – хмыкнул именинник. – Кто вы?  
– Моё имя не имеет значение, – проговорил незнакомец.  
Он производил отталкивающее впечатление. Мужчина был одет в скромную матросскую форму, но движения выдавали дикого зверя. Незнакомец продолжил:  
– Важно то, что капитан Хью Сол, взял в долг у моего повелителя крупную сумму денег, и, как я узнал, вы последний, кто его видел.  
Акмир развёл руки в стороны и потянулся.  
– Пожалуй, я расскажу всё, что знаю, но есть одно условие.  
Таинственный незнакомец молчал и ждал.  
– Сегодня не произошло ни одной драки и это здорово меня огорчило. Так что предлагаю схватиться. Если вы победите, то выложу всё как на духу.  
– Вы же несерьёзно? – улыбнулся безымянный матрос.  
– Сделайте мне подарок, господин Восьмёрка! – Элниш едва увернулся от прямого удара кулаком.  
Он довольно рассмеялся и бросился в рукопашный бой. Незнакомец оказался достойным соперником. Обычно Акмир заканчивал драки за считанные секунды, но господин Восьмёрка не сдавался. Он наступал.  
Мелькали кулаки, переворачивалась мебель, отшатывались зрители, которые радостно кричали и делали ставки. Бойцы сошлись в клинче.  
С таинственным незнакомцем произошли значительные перемены. Перед Элнишем стоял не матрос, а воплощённая ярость. Она вперила взгляд, полный ненависти, в противника и рычала. Казалось, что мощь господина Восьмёрки нарастает с каждым мгновением драки.  
"Пора заканчивать. Ещё чуть-чуть и он меня разорвёт!"  
Элниш поддался назад и потянул за собой взбесившегося матроса. Акмир упал на спину и со всей силой бросил таинственного незнакомца. Господин Восьмёрка упал спиной на поручни лестницы и сломал их. Акмир навалился сверху и вывернул руку матросу. Элниш вытянул её в сторону и, помогая ногами, начал гнуть конечность. Господин Восьмёрка взвыл в отчаянии и боли, но Акмир не собирался его калечить.  
Матрос вскочил на ноги. Правая его рука висела плетью, но он решительно двинулся на соперника.  
– Хорош! – Акмир поднял руки вверх. Драка уже никого не веселила. Стояла мёртвая тишина. – Я видел "Старый Сокол" в звёздной системе Либер, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, нашего любимого Сегментума. Он висел на орбите обитаемой планеты. Похоже, Хью Сол получил по носу, так как на моё сообщение не ответил. Мне кажется, он там корабль ремонтировал. Доволен? Мир?  
Господин Восьмёрка опустил левую руку и ответил зловещей окровавленной ухмылкой.  
– Стинг, рома! – закричал Акмир.  
Элниш поймал брошенную бутылку, вытащил пробку зубами и сделал несколько глотков обжигающей жидкости. Потом Акмир передал обезболивающее пострадавшему. Тот кивнул и отведал напитка. Элниш обнял соперника за плечи и поглядел на взбудораженных дикой схваткой посетителей "Смеющегося Джека".  
– Мы с господином Восьмёркой решили подышать свежим воздухом. Кто с нами?  
Уже через несколько минут шумная компания покинула салун, распевая старую задорную песню:  
Мы вышли из дома,  
Когда во всех окнах  
Погасли огни,  
Один за одним...  
На Португе заканчивалась последняя ночь, а в порту появился так интересующий господина Восьмёрку "Старый Сокол", чей капитан любил поболтать с диспетчерами, но в этот раз почему-то ограничился только необходимыми паролями.  
Пламя пожаров вскоре охватило весь астероид.


End file.
